


when saltwater makes the flowers bloom

by Ashling



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/F, Fanvid, Reader Insert, aesthetic video, high femme fantasies, well anyway I got u, whisking another demigoddess away for a dip in the Mediterranean and some rose gardening?, you know how sometimes you wish you were a demigoddess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 18:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16330892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashling/pseuds/Ashling
Summary: a fantasy, a journey, a moodboard in motiona famous yet sheltered dancer and secret daughter of Demeter (Lily James) is photographed by you, an up-and-coming artist and secret daughter of Poseidon. you coax her out of her shell, convince her to go swimming, and one thing leads to anotherthe first time she's ever seen the sea





	when saltwater makes the flowers bloom

**Author's Note:**

> for @peakystitches on tumblr


End file.
